Planes del Destino
by Sora Himeko
Summary: Hiashi decide que es hora de que su hija y su sobrino sienten cabeza y se decide organizar un baile con el propósito de que encuentren pareja, pero los planes del destino son diferentes. [NejiTen][NaruHina] Colaboración de Jaide112
1. Chapter 1

**TÍTULO: PLANES DEL DESTINO**

**Autora:** Ataki-chan

**Co-autora:** Jaide112

**Género:** Romance

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Hiashi considera que es tiempo de que su hija y su sobrina sienten cabeza, así que, decide hacer un baile con el propósito de que ambos encuentren pareja. NejiTenNaruHina

**Notas de la Autora:** Esta historia será de capítulos múltiples. No sé con exactitud cuantos serán, pero serán pocos. Si se preguntan si tendrá drama… no lo sé. Jaide quiere escribir romance, yo quiero escribir angst. Pero como son los planes del destino… no sabemos el rumbo que tomará esto.

**Notas de la Co-Autora:** Espero que disfruten este fic. Se nos ocurrió en un momento en el que estábamos platicando y decidimos ponerlo en práctica. Como bien dijo Ataki, no sabemos el rumbo que tomará este fic… n.nU

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto, a excepción de los personajes que inventemos (que serán secundarios)

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1.**_

El viento hacía flaquear a los árboles de la mansión Hyuuga. El aire que se respiraba era sumamente denso. La atmósfera estaba enrarecida, no se sentía el calor de hogar que supuestamente debería de existir en una "familia". Hinata rascaba la pared de la sala. Neji descansaba recostado en un mueble. Hanabi se quejaba acerca de la tardanza de su padre.

-Hanabi, deberías de guardar silencio – susurró la tímida Hinata por cuarta ocasión en 15 minutos

-¿Pero qué se creen? Llevamos esperando más de una hora, no tenemos todo el día. Quiero entrenar, tengo hambre y sed, quiero…

-Hanabi, cállate – ordenó Neji haciendo que la niña cesara de hablar instantáneamente

-Gomen nasai

-Además tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Hinata-sama y yo hemos sido los únicos convocados

Los últimos 6 años Neji había estado entrenando a Hanabi a petición de su tío, Hiashi Hyuuga. De nada habría servido rehusarse a cumplir sus órdenes, después de todo, él era del Bouke y no podía hacer nada contra eso. Odiaba decir eso, y mucho más dejar que le afectara pero, ése era su destino. Al menos ahora no se tenía que dirigir a Hanabi con tanto respeto como lo hacía con Hinata.

-Lo sé, Neji-oniisan, pero quiero saber de que se trata todo esto. Además si padre ha dicho esto no sé porque se retrasa tanto, él es muy puntual… este asunto tiene misterio

Neji alzó una ceja con ironía antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

Tuvieron que pasar 30 minutos más para que Hiashi irrumpiera en la habitación. Neji abrió sus ojos en seguida, como si hubiera sabido desde antes que el jefe del clan Hyuuga ya estaba ahí. Lo que si lo sorprendió y lo llenó de curiosidad fue cuando vio que tras él iban los representantes del Bouke y los principales del Souke.

-Hanabi sal de aquí – ordenó Hiashi sin mirarla

-Pero otou-san, yo quiero saber que…

-He dicho que te vayas, creo que te he enseñado a demostrar respeto ¿acaso me equivoco?

-Claro que no otou-san – hizo una leve reverencia. Antes de que saliera del cuarto se le escuchó refunfuñar acerca de que había esperado 2 horas en vano. Nadie reaccionó ante esto.

En ese momento el "calor de hogar" era absolutamente inexistente. Hinata tenía fijos sus blanquecinos ojos en el piso de madera, mientras Neji miraba interrogante a los miembros de su clan.

-Neji, Hinata debo decirles algo muy importante – los muchachos no se inmutaron – Ambos están en edad de asumir sus obligaciones especialmente tú Hinata, que serás la encargada de llevar todo el peso del clan.

Hinata asintió sin levantar la vista.

-Hemos decidido que no lo puedes hacer sola. Es una responsabilidad muy grande para ti.

Hinata levantó la vista por primera vez en lo que iba de la reunión. No le extrañaba para nada que su padre no confiara en ella.

-¿Entonces Neji-oniisan va a…?

-Será mejor que dejes terminar a tu padre… Hinata-sama – aconsejó un miembro del Souke

-Entonces – Hiashi levantó aún más la voz – Hemos decidido que es hora de que contraigas matrimonio.

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos.

-Lo mismo digo para ti Neji

-Hiashi-sama – decidió contestar el genio Hyuuga – Pero yo no soy del Souke y por lo tanto…

-Por lo tanto nada, vas a hacer lo que yo te digo. Tú tienes toda mi confianza y quiero que tengas tu propia familia.

-Otou-san yo… no sé que decir. Quisiera cumplir tus expectativas pero yo… no puedo… yo… - las lágrimas se agolpaban en los ojos de la muchacha, luchando caprichosas por salir.

-He dicho – dijo su padre con voz potente

-¡Pero yo no conozco con quien voy a casarme, yo no lo conozco! Por favor… te prometo que me casaré, sólo dame tiempo. – la tímida Hinata nunca pensó que se atrevería a desafiar a su padre, pero finalmente había llegado a su límite.

Todos los que estaban presentes enmudecieron.

-Hiashi, debe haber alguna manera en que podamos arreglar esto sin que tengan que desajustarse las cosas – terció un anciano de bondadosa expresión.

-Ichiro-san, tenemos que apresurarnos con esto – respondió Hiashi – Pronto necesitaré viajar con más frecuencia, y me sentiré más tranquilo si todo esto se arregla.

-Y estoy plenamente consciente de eso, pero hay que darles a los muchachos una oportunidad para que escojan con quien quieren casarse...

-Sí, pero…

-Hiashi¿por qué no hacemos una cena-baile en la que invitemos a las familias más sobresalientes de Konoha y otras villas?

Hiashi pareció meditar un momento, en el cual Hinata y Neji contuvieron el aliento.

-Está bien, avisaré a Ayame y Chio-san para que organicen todo porque esta semana tengo que hacer un viaje. Doi-san, por favor acompáñame. Ichiro-san, me parece que sobra decirte, de que cualquier incidente que suceda será responsabilidad tuya.

Ichiro sonrió.

-Otou-san – su padre se giró - ¿podemos invitar a alguien?

-Les daré 3 entradas a cada uno, hagan con ellas lo que quieran

Poco a poco todos salieron de la habitación. Hinata y Neji quedaron solos ambos demasiados ocupados pensando en sus cosas cómo para pararse a pensar en el otro. Se escucharon unos pasos y entró Hanabi con su característica hiperactividad, a la cual Neji podría fácilmente llamar impertinencia.

-¿Y? – cuestionó la niña

-Y nada, Hanabi-san, vamos a entrenar ahora mismo – ordenó Neji, sin embargo, la niña no se movió de su lugar.

-Se va a organizar un baile en el que tendremos que elegir con quien vamos a casarnos – dijo la heredara Hyuuga con voz apagada

Hanabi se echó a reir a carcajadas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – la reprendió su primo

-¿Entonces si es enserio? - dejó de reír – Es que me parece demasiado… anticuado. Como si fuera un cuento de hadas.

-De cuento de hadas te aseguro que no tiene nada, pero en lo de anticuado estoy contigo… ahora sí, vamos a entrenar. Hinata-sama ¿vienes?

-Gomen… tengo cosas que hacer – Tanto Hanabi como Neji la miraron interrogantes, más la chica no dijo nada.

00000000

-Hinata-sama su padre me dijo que tenía que entrenar – dijo un criado al ver que la muchacha se disponía a salir

-Mi padre ya sabe que voy a salir, Ebizo-san

-En ese caso, que tenga un buen día

-Igualmente

La heredera del clan caminaba a toda prisa por las calles sin saber exactamente a donde dirigirse. Sentía una horrible quemazón en su garganta. No se dio cuenta exactamente ni como ni cuando empezó a correr desenfrenadamente, las lágrimas nublaban su vista. Siguió corriendo esperando que algo la detuviera, quizás un milagro, quizás…

-¡Hinata-chan! – exclamó un chico rubio cuando Hinata chocó contra él

-Gomen… -murmuró Hinata

La muchacha se desvió y continuó corriendo sin darse cuenta de que alguien la seguía, hasta que sintió una mano aprisionando su muñeca.

-Hinata-chan¿estás bien?

-Naruto… -dudó un rato, pero al final decidió hablar- Estoy bien, déjame sola por favor.

-Está bien – el rubio la soltó. Hinata no se movió de su lugar, en un impulso repentino se lanzó sobre Naruto y lo abrazó con fuerza. Llorando sobre su hombro.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? – preguntó la chica con voz entrecortada, en un intento de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

-Ayer en la noche… ¡ese Ero-sennin quiso pasar a los baños termales a documentarse para su novela!

Hinata sonrió.

-¿Quieres un plato de ramen Hinata¡Vamos que yo invito!

-¿Tienes dinero?

-¡Que va! Si la vieja Tsunade me dijo que me paga hasta en la tarde… Pero en mi casa tengo muchos sobres de ramen instantáneo.

-Tengo que regresar a casa, mi padre no sabe que estoy fuera.

-Entonces aprovechemos el tiempo, es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso

Hinata accedió. Después de todo, lo mejor era entretenerse en algo y que mejor que hacerlo con su ¿amor de juventud? Se sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso…

De ahora en adelante su vida sería diferente.

----

-Naruto-kun ¿seguro que no necesitas ayuda? – lo llamó la chica Hyuuga viendo divertida como el rubio pasaba problemas en la cocina

-Claro que no, estás frente a un chef profesional

-Seguro que sí

Ambos siguieron conversando, y comiendo ramen. Hinata no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz desde hace meses, quizás años. Si se ponía a pensar concienzudamente habría llegado a la conclusión de que era desde que Naruto se había ido a entrenar con Jiraiya.

Empezaba a oscurecer así que Hinata se puso de pie:

-Es hora de irme Naruto-kun

-¿No me dirás por qué llorabas?

-Era una tontería sin importancia ahora que me pongo a pensarlo – mintió la chica – Me tengo que ir…

-¡Ja na! Hinata-chan

-Ja ne…

-¡Naruto-kun! – exclamó Hinata antes de que el rubio cerrara la puerta

-¡Es cierto Hinata-chan! Que tonto soy… no puedo dejar que te vayas sola, te acompaño

-Arigato, pero lo que quería decirte era que…

-Vamos, te acompaño

Al llegar frente a la puerta de la mansión, Hinata se lanzó a los brazos de Naruto y le dio un fuerte abrazo al rubio.

-Gracias por todo Naruto-kun

-¿Tenías mucha hambre eh?

-Sí – resondió sonriendo – Esto… Naruto-kun yo…

-¿Si?

-Mi familia organizará un baile ¿quiere venir? No creo que haya problema en eso, además me dieron 3 invitaciones extras

-Claro que si voy… pero ¿por qué harán un baile?

-Esto… mi padre… quiere hacerlo – respondió la chica sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al recordar el motivo - ¡Entonces nos vemos ahí! Será el próximo sábado – le entregó la invitación y entró corriendo a la casa para que nadie pudiera saber su congoja

000000000

-¿Se puede saber en dónde estabas? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas nada más al entrar

-¡Neji! Me asustaste creí que eras mi padre

-Espero que pase mucho tiempo antes de llegar a ser como él – murmuró, aunque Hinata lo escuchó y sonrió

-Estás muy risueña ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada Neji-oniisan es sólo que… ¿invitaste a alguien?

-Aún no, pero tal vez invite a mi equipo

-Ah… me voy a dormir – se dio la puerta, pero antes de salir de la habitación se le ocurrió una idea divertida – Hoy escuché que Tenten está saliendo con Lee – se giró para ver a su primo

-¿Qué! – gritó – quiero decir… Lee no me ha dicho nada

-Eso es porque hoy acaban de formalizar su relación

Neji frunció el entrecejo, fijando sus blancos ojos en ella.

-Mientes

-No

-Mientes

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-La posición de tu mano sobre tus labios indica inseguridad, además de que evades mi mirada, sin contar con que estás sonriendo como si estuvieras disfrutando esto.

-Me atrapaste – masculló la chica levantando ambas manos – pero… ¿te gusta verdad?

-¿Quien?

-Lee fíjate… -comentó con ironía-¡ya sabes quien: Tenten!

-Estás equivocada, no me atrae en lo más mínimo

-Sí claro…

-Y aunque así fuera no tengo posibilidad alguna de zafarme de ésta – murmuró por lo bajo y se dirigió a salir por la puerta, malhumorado.

* * *

**Comentarios finales (Ataki):** Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo… nos tomó como 2 horas tan solo planear la trama. No saben, tuvimos que quebrarnos la cabeza, hasta que finalmente la respuesta nos cayó del cielo, aunque no literalmente xD.

**Comentarios finales (Jaide):** Pues lo mismo digo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Por favor dejen sus comentarios. Si les gustó o si no les gustó, quejas sugerencias, dinero en efectivo, vales de despensa, cheques y demás. Depósitos al 01…

Bien, creo que deliro… n.n. Pero les agradeceríamos mucho que nos dejaran un review.


	2. Chapter 2

**TÍTULO: PLANES DEL DESTINO**

**Autora:** Ataki-chan

**Co-Autora:** Jaide112

**Género:** Romance

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Hiashi considera que es tiempo de que su hija y su sobrino sienten cabeza, así que, decide hacer un baile con el propósito de que ambos encuentren pareja. NejiTenNaruHina

**Nota de Jaide:** Siento tanto haber demorado. Pero hoy mismo nos hemos puesto a escribir esto. Espero que les guste, aunque es algo lento, prometo que la cosa mejorará en el próximo. Sé que este capítulo es... por así decirlo, inferior al anterior. Pero, como ya les había comentado, prometo que mejorará.

**Nota de Ataki-chan:** Pues eso mismo. Espero no decepcionarlos con este capítulo. Nos hemos puesto a trabajar con el siguiente capítulo y llevamos una hoja de Word. Pero aún así, es difícil escribir un fic por parejas... demasiado problemático diría yo... ;D

* * *

**_CHAPTER II._**

Hinata descorrió con pesadez las sábanas que la cubrían, dirigió una rápida ojeada al exterior sólo para descubrir que ese día estaría nublado igual que en el día anterior. Se escuchaban personas hablando escaleras abajo, ruidos de trastes y mucha agitación en general.

La muchacha de ojos blancos frunció el entrecejo extrañada de que nadie hubiera ido a levantarla para entrenar como usualmente hacían…

-¡Hinata padre quiere que bajes! – gritó Hanabi irrumpiendo en la habitación y dándole a Hinata un enorme susto

-Hai… dile que me voy a duchar y enseguida bajo – murmuró la chica

-¡No! Quiere que vayas ya. Neji-oniisan ya está abajo y también unos señores raros con él… ah y quieren verte un grupo de ancianas, me pregunto para que será… - la niña seguía hablando como si en ello se le fuera la vida. Hinata solamente se cubrió de nuevo con las sábanas intentando amortiguar el sonido

-Ya voy Hanabi¿por qué no bajas y ahora mismo te alcanzo? – le dijo a su hermana en un intento de librarse de ella

-Si, pero si padre te regaña no me digas que no te lo advertí además que…

-¡Hanabi ya! – exclamó Hinata, pocas veces perdía la paciencia con alguien, pero su hermana ciertamente era un caso especial para ella y para cualquiera que conociera

-Ya voy, ya voy… - murmuró Hanabi saliendo de la habitación

Una vez sola en su habitación se puso de pie y entró al baño. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo prestó atención a los pequeños detalles que inundaban el precioso espacio. Las molduras que se asemejaban a las olas del mar que Hinata tanto admiraba por ser tan libre y tan hermoso a la vez. El frío, pero lujoso piso de madera, un espejo en forma oval… Era un baño demasiado sencillo, pero a la vez elegante y eso era lo que le confería un aspecto hermoso. Recordó que su madre muchas veces le decía que la belleza estaba en lo sencillo, pero que mucha gente es ciega ante esto y sólo puede ver lo ostentoso.

Su madre había sido una mujer excepcionalmente bella. Hinata nunca había visto una belleza igual: de cabellos violáceos que rozaban su frágil cintura. Los ojos blancos, característicos del clan Hyuuga, le conferían un aspecto frágil y fuerte a la vez. Sus labios delgados y pequeños no eran tan llamativos como otros, pero se compensaban cuando abría la boca para hablar con su dulce voz. Mucha gente del clan la apreciaba mucho, y aún diez años después de su muerte, por los rincones de la casa Hyuuga se seguían escuchando diferentes anécdotas acerca de la gran mujer que fue su madre: Tanaka Hisae.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza al percatarse de que el baño ya estaba listo. Se despojó rápidamente de su pijama y se metió al agua, que para ese momento ya estaba tibia. Cerró los ojos sintiendo una infinita paz, la misma paz que le embargaba siempre que recordaba a su madre. Había muerto al nacer Hanabi, su hermana no la recordaba pero había aprendido a amarla gracias a las historias que Hinata y unas empleadas del Souke le contaban.

Al salir del baño se perfumó y se vistió con una sencilla Yukata color rosa pálido. Sin ninguna prisa en su caminar deslizó la corredera y salió por ella dirigiéndose a la sala principal, que era donde se suponía que se encontraban las ancianas que había mencionado su hermana, pero nada más bajar, 2 criadas se la llevaron al patio sin decir ninguna palabra.

-Di-disculpen… ¿a dónde me llevan? – preguntó Hinata tratando de oponer resistencia inútilmente

-Su padre dijo que la lleváramos al jardín, Hinata-sama – respondió una de ellas teniendo cuidado de no lastimar a Hinata

La ojiblanca suspiró cansinamente para finalmente dejarse arrastrar hacia el jardín, contrario a lo que se veía todos los días, la casa bullía de actividad, se podía ver a varias criadas entrando y saliendo como si la vida se les fuese en ello. Varios jardineros se dedicaban a recortar el pasto y hacer esculturas con lo árboles. Las cocineras entraban y salían con unas bandejas gigantescas. Hinata frunció el ceño mientras sus pensamientos divagaban al tratar de averiguar la razón por la cual la casa estaba así si faltaba una semana para el baile.

No se dio cuenta ni como ni cuando llegó al jardín, tal como le había dicho su hermana, ahí se encontraba un grupo de aproximadamente 8 ancianas con algunas muchachas algo mayores que Hinata. Al verla llegar se giraron a verla, la chica Hyuuga bajó la cabeza algo incómoda al no tener idea que tenía que hacer.

-Disculpe… yo… - comenzó a balbucear después de un rato de desconcierto

-No te preocupes querida – le dijo al parecer la jefa del grupo – Mi nombre es Emiko y vamos a tomarte algunas medidas

-Emiko-san... pero…

-No hagas más preguntas y sígueme – volvió a interrumpir la anciana. Las demás personas del grupo recogieron unas telas, agujas, hilos y cintas para disponerse a seguir a la anciana. Algo asustada, Hinata giró la cabeza buscando con la mirada el rastro de su primo, su hermana o cualquier otra persona que conociera.

-Creo que eso es todo – anunció un señor alto y delgado dirigiéndose a Neji – El jueves por la tarde le traeremos su kimono Neji-san

El Hyuuga asintió con la cabeza para después quedarse parado en medio de la sala mirando embelesado como los costureros terminaban de recoger las últimas cosas para marcharse. Una vez que se hubieron ido, se dejó caer con pesadez sobre el sofá más cercano.

Su mente divagaba por todos los lugares que recordaba, hacía tiempo que no tenía un momento a solas para pensar, no porque no pudiera o no tuviera tiempo, sino porque el mismo se lo evitaba. Desde que se había anunciado el hecho del baile, Neji había estado más taciturno de lo normal, ni siquiera había entregado las invitaciones a su equipo.

Buscando mantenerse ocupado se dirigió rápidamente al dojo para entrenar. Aprovechó que no estaba Hanabi y practicó sus movimientos con la katana, a medida que pasaba el tiempo comenzaron a aparecer pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente que resbalaban por su rostro.

00000000

-¡Esa tela es preciosa Hinata! – gritó Hanabi. Las costureras se estaban impacientando al ver que la niña no dejaba de tocar las telas que se encontraban expuestas en la mesa del centro. - ¿Cómo me vestiré?

-Otou-san dijo que podíamos escoger un kimono a nuestro gusto – le respondió Hinata dejando zanjado el asunto

-No como ustedes quieran querida – terció una muchacha de unos 20 años. Su expresión era severa. – Tu padre dijo que debíamos aconsejarte especialmente a ti, que eres la que busca marido ¿no?

-¡Esa expresión suena muy fea! – exclamó Hanabi levantando la vista de la tela – Mi hermana no busca marido, más bien…

-Sea como sea – interrumpió la muchacha – Tengo el deber de asesorarlas con lo que vayan a elegir… Sí, a ambas - añadió ante la mirada de incredulidad de Hanabi. – Ahora voy a buscar las telas…

-Disculpen a Kahori – comenzó a decir una de las costureras que estaban al mando de la mencionada – ella puede llegar a ser un poco…

-¿Déspota?. ¿Arrogante?.¿Mal educada? – interrumpió Hanabi levantando una ceja

-Hanabi… tranquilízate – le suplicó su hermana mirando a ver si venía Kahori

Kahori llegó cargando montones de telas y seguida de varias muchachas que llevaban una cantidad impresionante de zoris (N/a: Calzado japonés)

-Empecemos contigo – ordenó a la Hyuuga menor. Una vez que Hanabi llegó a donde estaba Kahori se subió a un banquito de madera para que le pudieran tomar las medidas.

-¿Puedo elegir el color de la tela? – preguntó Hanabi

-Ya te dije que no. Ahora desvístete

-¿Perdón? – Hanabi la miró con incredulidad

-Lo que oíste, te tienes que desvestir para poder apreciar el color de la tela sobre tu piel

-Pero…

-Ahora – ordenó tajantemente la mujer

Con la mayor vergüenza del mundo, Hanabi se quitó la yukata quedando en ropa interior frente a todas las empleadas ahí presentes. Sin decir más, Kahori comenzó a ponerle una cantidad enorme de telas encima, no paró hasta quedarse con una color verde pistache.

-Esta es la ideal- murmuró Kahori para si misma, sin embargo Hanabi la escuchó

-¿Verde? – cuestionó horrorizada – Yo odio el verde

-¿Si? No sabes como lo lamento porque este color es el que mejor te queda, así que es mejor que te portes bien conmigo porque cuando estés casada deberás asistir a unas clases que imparto.

-¿Tú vas a ir Hinata? – dijo Hanabi que estaba terminando de ponerse bien su yukata

Hinata la miró sin saber que decir, pero por enésima vez en aquél día, fue interrumpida por Kahori:

-Debes de ir, todas las mujeres Hyuuga han pasado por nuestra clase. Ahora la responsabilidad cae sobre mí… aunque parece que será algo difícil con algunas personas – añadió mirando a Hanabi que no se inmutó. – Ven aquí - dijo a Hinata – ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer

Hinata se desvistió sintiendo como su cara le ardía al percibir las miradas de las demás mujeres sobre ella.

-Chiyo, ayuda a la pequeña a que se calce unos zoris que combinen con la tela, recuerda que deben ser elegantes, pero no tanto como los de la hermana – ordenó Kahori

Sucedió el mismo ritual: Kahori empezó a probar las telas sobre su piel. De vez en cuando asentía con la cabeza o fruncía el ceño más de lo habitual, se detuvo al llegar a una tela color rojo. Hinata miró con extrañeza el pedazo de tela sin saber muy bien que decir. La tela que habían escogido para ella era, por mucho inferior a la de Hanabi.

-No te preocupes, esto es sólo una muestra para ver que color te queda – comentó la diseñadora con una voz dulce que extrañó a la Hyuuga – Sé que estás pensando que soy una amargada, pero tu padre me dijo que fuera muy dura con Hanabi, así que… - sonrió divertida

Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa mientras corría a probarse los zoris.

0000000000

Después de horas de entrenamiento, Neji subió a su habitación sabiendo que debido a la cansado que estaba no llegaría a su cabeza ninguna clase de pensamiento molesto. Después de desvestirse se metió a la bañera que ya estaba preparada, cerrando sus ojos al sentir el contacto del agua contra su blanca piel. Se quedó un momento así: con los ojos cerrados, sin pensar en nada, entregándose al sueño. De pronto su momento de paz se vio invadido al escuchar una voz aproximándose a su habitación. Neji no reaccionó.

00000000000

-¿No está en la sala de entrenamiento? – preguntó una empleada

-No, no está ya lo busqué

-Dígame su nombre por favor…

-Soy Tenten… su compañera de equipo – contestó mirándola con incredulidad. Le sorprendía que no la recordase. La empleada frunció el ceño tratando de recordar, hasta que exclamó:

-¡Ya recuerdo! Es que como ahora trae el pelo acomodado diferente…

Tenten se agarró instintivamente su trenza. Camino a casa de Neji se había atorado con la rama de un árbol por lo que su peinado se deshizo, en un momento como aquél lo único que se le ocurrió fue recogerlo en una trenza, dejando varios mechones cayendo por su frente.

-¿Y si subo a su habitación? – sugirió la chica

-No puede hacer eso, no es correcto para una señorita entrar a la habitación de un joven…

-Pero Neji es mi compañero de equipo… por favor – la miró suplicante

-Es que… no sé

-Nada más me asomo a mirar y si no está prometo que regreso mañana… ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó de repente

-Las 5:30 – la empleada la miró pensativa – Está bien, suba, pero si le preguntan, yo no le dije nada – terminó con una sonrisa

-¡Gracias!

Tenten subió las escaleras abriendo un montón de puertas antes de encontrar la habitación de Neji. Nunca había estado en esa parte de la casa. Al llegar a la última habitación se topó con una empleada que estaba barriendo el pasillo.

-¿Qué hace aquí? – cuestionó con irritación

-Venía a… a buscar el baño. ¡Arg! Es que me duele mucho el estómago, creo que me voy a desmayar – Tenten pegó su espalda a la puerta corrediza en una pose teatral – Creo que ya no aguanto más – descorrió la puerta y se introdujo en la habitación ate la desconcertada mirada de la empleada. Tenten rezó para que esa habitación fuera la de Neji, sin embargo no había nada que indicara quien era el propietario de la habitación. Hizo una mueca de decepción y ya se iba a salir de la habitación cuando recordó la puerta del baño.

-Tal vez esté aquí – se dijo a sí misma sin pensar siquiera en tocar antes de entrar.

Lo que vio la dejó sin habla: Neji estaba completamente desvestido parado afuera de la bañera. Tenten enrojeció hasta las orejas, buscando un lugar en donde meterse, nadie dijo nada por un momento hasta que Neji gritó:

-¿Quieres salir de una vez o te quedarás ahí para siempre!

Dando un brinco Tenten salió de ahí y se sentó en la cama, pasaron más de 15 minutos hasta que Neji salió con una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Tardaste tanto tiempo para eso? – preguntó Tenten sin poder creérselo

-Debes aprender a tocar las puertas antes de entrar

-Nah… si no vi nada interesante – murmuró divertida, pero calló ante la furibunda mirada del Hyuuga

-¿A qué vienes?

-Pues… a ver como estabas. Hoy me reuní con Lee y Gai para ir a almorzar como todos los lunes, pero no llegaste.

-He estado… ocupado con ciertas… cosas

-Gai sensei dice que Lee y yo vamos a terminar casándonos por estar tanto tiempo a solas – comentó la muchacha

-¿Y tú que piensas de eso? – el Hyuuga levantó una ceja

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Te gusta Lee?

-Ja, que cosas dices… claro que no – Tenten sonrió para después añadir con malicia - ¿Acaso estás celoso?

-Por supuesto que no, es sólo que…

-¿Qué?

-… va a haber un baile y tengo que asistir, pero en ese baile… las cosas, digamos que se complican un poco para Hinata-sama y para mí porque tengo que elegir a una pareja que sea del agrado de mi familia

Su amiga lo miró pensativa.

-Debe ser horrible que te hagan algo así… ¿Tiene que ser de buena familia?

-No precisamente. Como yo soy del Bouke, se me da un poco más de libertad, pero aún así, si mi elección no gusta a los jefes del clan no aceptarán la relación

-Me gustaría ayudarte – Tenten se mordió el labio preocupada

-No te preocupes, no hay nada que hacer… por cierto, tengo 3 invitaciones una es para ti y las otras 2 son para Lee y Gai-sensei

-Gracias – musitó la chica levantando la vista sorprendida por el gesto de su amigo

-De nada, después de todo ¿a quién más podría invitar que a ustedes?

Al escuchar esto, la chica castaña sonrió con tristeza y asintió con la cabeza. Rápidamente, Neji se arrodilló frente a la cama y levantó la barbilla de su amiga.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No… es sólo que, bueno… ¡no es nada! - volvió a sonreír – Mañana vamos a entrenar ¿eh? Ni creas que te has librado de mí

-Eso es lo que me gusta de ti – respondió el Hyuuga sin pensar

-¿Cómo?

-Quiero decir, me gusta entrenar

-Claro… Oi Neji, tengo que irme ya, si llego tarde me echan bronca en mi casa – se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta con Neji tras ella aún con la toalla enredada en la cintura como única prenda

-Nos vemos mañana – musitó el muchacho de ojos blancos

De improviso, Tenten se arrojó a sus brazos dándole un cálido abrazo. El Hyuuga abrió los ojos sorprendidos para después devolverle el abrazo a su compañera.

-No te preocupes Neji que ya verás como te ayudaré a salir de esta – le murmuró al oído, haciendo que a Neji se le erizara la piel al sentir el tibio aliento de Tenten tan cerca de él.

Se quedaron un rato abrazados. Hasta que Tenten se separó de Neji depositando un beso en su mejilla y cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Neji se quedó ahí parado en medio de la habitación con la mano en la mejilla sin saber que hacer o que pensar.

* * *

**Comentarios finales de Ataki:** En esta ocasión los comentarios finales los haré yo, porque Jaide no está y le pedí permiso para cambiar esta parte o. Tengo algunos comentarios que hacerles:

1) A NejiTen, quería aclararle que si voy a subir los capítulos. Sí, me convenciste e hiciste que me decidiera por darle otro final, no es justo que Tenten se quede sufriendo.

2)Creo que les debo una GRAN disculpa por todo este asunto. Los primeros que leyeron este capítulo se habrían encontrado una desagradable discusión aquí. (Para los que no lo leyeron y quieren saber del asunto, vayan a mis reviews). El caso es que les debo respeto a ustedes y a mis historias, así que perdónenme por haber hecho eso. El tipo que me dejó ese review es un cobarde, no da la cara, por más que deje su supuesto "correo electrónico". Les contaré que intenté hacer una prueba y no existe el mail. Lo que me indignó es el comentario que hizo sobre mi país: México. (Orgullosa de serlo!), por lo demás su comentario es muy gracioso.Los comentarios que el hizo se conocen como "flames" y son, generalmente basura que te llega en tus blogs, historias, correos. (es casi como el "spam" ;D)

3) Muchas gracias a todos los que leen nuestra historia, que sepan que siempre trato de dar lo mejor de mí. De nuevo perdónenme, y perdóname también tu: Jaide, esta también es tu historia (Aunque creo que no sabes nada de este asunto ;D). Muy bien, agradecerles a todos de nuevo sus comentarios y decirles que trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible mis otras historias.

4) Para todos los fans de NejiTen, les tengo una sorpresita, llegará en unos días, pero les aseguro que les gustará ;D.

5) Para todos los mexicanos que están leyendo esto¡Espero que se la pasen muy bien la noche del 15!. Yo me iré a una "noche mexicana". Quería viajar a la capital para celebrar, pero no se pudo. Ojalá que se la pasen muy bien, diviértanse sanamente ;D.

Finalmente, espero que hayan gustado de este capítulo. Muchas gracias por todo, que pronto subiré el siguiente. Recuerden que pueden dejar CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS. Claro que las acepto porque, como la mayoría de los que escribimos aquí, queremos mejorar, lo que no me gusta es que se metan conmigo personas que no tienen la decencia de dar la cara .

**¡VIVA MÉXICO!**


End file.
